


Чтоб Единою Ананасовой Волей Сковать Их

by 2crazy4thisworld



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky hates pineapples, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Gratuitous use of Tolkien, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pineapples, Steve is a nerd, Stucky - Freeform, Wrong number, cap!steve - Freeform, modern!Bucky, shrunkyclunk, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2crazy4thisworld/pseuds/2crazy4thisworld
Summary: Из любопытства, Баки отправляет сообщение на неизвестный номер. Вот везунчик, он попадает на Капитана Америку.ИлиИстория о том, как Стив цитирует Толкина, а Баки вроде как пытается соблазнить его ананасами.





	Чтоб Единою Ананасовой Волей Сковать Их

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Pineapple Text To Rule Them All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789599) by [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2). 



> TN
> 
> Большинство цитат взято из книги Хоббит (перевод Н. Рахмановой) и трилогии Властелин Колец (перевод Н. Григорьевой и В. Грушевского). Проще было бы, конечно, самой перевести, чем искать все эти отрывки, but where’s the fun in that?

**Неизвестный номер:** Если тебе нравятся куски ананаса на пицце, то я надеюсь, они понравятся тебе на могилах твоих детей, потому что твоя кровная линия слаба, и ты загнёшься, не пережив зиму.

Стив уставился на свой телефон в неуверенности, не зная, стоит ли ему воспринять это сообщение всерьёз, или нет. Подобное было вроде как в духе Тони. Это было также похоже на что-то, что мог бы отправить Клинт, если он правильно понимал отсылку к зиме. Что было маловероятно. И почему кому-то из них захотелось отправлять сообщение с неизвестного номера? Это почерк Наташи.

**Стив:** Кто это? Старк? Если это Клинт, я не понимаю эту отсылку, и ты можешь сам купить себе пиццу. Если это Наташа, ты что головой долбанулась?

**Неизвестный номер:** Упс. Ошибся номером, извини.

Прочитав ответ, Стив сузил глаза, внезапно ощутив приступ паранойи, размышляя, не было ли какой-нибудь проверкой Щ.И.Т.А.

**Неизвестный номер:** Ты знаешь Тони Старка?

**Стив:** В мире полно Старков.

**Неизвестный номер:** Это не нет. Откуда ты знаешь Тони Старка? Он крутой? Он правда постоянно носит костюм Железного Человека? Правда, что все Мстители собираются в Башне, отдыхают и смотрят фильмы, как об этом пишут в интернете?

Стив фыркнул.

**Стив:** Очень смешно, Фьюри. Я не куплюсь на это.

**Неизвестный номер:** Что ещё за Фьюри? Он тоже дружит со Старком? Я Баки. Баки Барнс. Я пытался отправить смс своей сестре.

Его сестре?

**Стив:** Ты написал своей сестре, что её кровная линия слаба?

**Неизвестный номер** : Это цитата из альбома выпускников.

**Стив:** Цитата из альбома выпускников? Об ананасах на пицце? Ладно. Серьёзно. Кто это?

**Неизвестный номер:** Баки. Барнс. А ты кто?

**Стив:** Не твоё дело.

**Неизвестный номер:** Ой, да ладно. Я же написал тебе своё имя.

**Стив:** Ты догадался насчёт Тони. Теперь догадайся, кто я.

**Неизвестный номер:** Так ты и вправду знаешь Старка!

Стив улыбнулся.

**Неизвестный номер:** Ладно, гм. Хорошо. В мире много народу, дай подсказку.

Стив заколебался, потом подумал: в конце концов, какого чёрта? Эта переписка уже не могла стать ещё страннее.

**Стив:** Я стар, Гэндальф. Да, знаю, по мне так не скажешь, но вот внутри… Хорошо сохранившийся! Во мне всё как-то тает, словно натягивается что-то, если ты понимаешь, о чём я. Ну, как будто кусок масла размазывают по слишком большому куску хлеба.

**Неизвестный номер:** *свистит* Вау, Толкин. Теперь я знаю, что ты умный. Ещё одну подсказку.

Косясь на телефон, Стив опять поколебался, прежде чем продолжить цитировать Толкина. В конце концов, это была его любимая серия книг.

**Стив:** И многое было забыто, чего забывать не следовало. История стала легендой, легенда превратилась в миф, и на две с половиной тысячи лет кольцо кануло в безвестность.

**Неизвестный номер:** Ты что только что сравнил себя с Кольцом Всевластия? Чувак. Ну и эго у тебя. Может быть, ты и ЕСТЬ Тони Старк.

Смеясь, Стив открыл свой список контактов и добавил неизвестный номер как «Барнс, Баки». Отображаемое имя: Зимний Ананас. Затем он вернулся к сообщениям.

**Стив:** Я добавил тебя в свой телефон, как Зимний Ананас. Ну, дошло? Так как я не переживу зиму, потому что я люблю пиццу с ананасами.

**Зимний Ананас:** Фу, ужас. Ты и вправду любишь пиццу с ананасами? Ты такой же слабак, как и моя сестра

**Зимний Ананас:** Я добавил тебя как Кольцо Всевластия.

Смеясь, Стив встал и пошёл на кухню, чтобы выпить что-нибудь.

**Стив:** Ну что, сдаёшься?

**Зимний Ананас:** Вот что у меня пока есть: 1) Ты старый. Или чувствуешь себя старым. 2) Ты эгоманьяк, прямо как Старк. 3) Ладно, я не совсем понял твою последнюю подсказку.

Схватив геторейд, Стив опёрся на столешницу.

**Стив:** Он был одним из Королей Расы Людей, рождённых в позднее время, но тронутых мудростью и печалью Древней Расы. Прирождённый вождь, за которым любой пошёл бы и в огонь и в воду.

**Стив:** Ладно, это и вправду звучит претенциозно

**Зимний Ананас:** пнхо

– ДЖАРВИС, – спросил Стив у воздуха, –  что значит пэ-эн-ха-о?

– Этот акроним означает «пиздуй на хуй отсюда», Капитан.

Стив фыркнул.

– Спасибо, ДЖАРВИС.

**Стив:** Вам нужно имя? Что в нём проку? Скажи-ка мне, кем вы будете, если лишить вас имён?

**Зимний Ананас:** Вау, ты РЕАЛЬНО хорошо разбираешься во Властелине Колец. Ты что запомнил все книги наизусть?

**Стив:** Толкин – мой любимый автор. Я читал трилогию несколько десятков раз

**Зимний Ананас:** Люди должны знать, что Капитан Америка – тот ещё ботан. Могу я рассказать им?

**Стив:** Ну да, прям они поверят тебе

**Зимний Ананас:** Ты можешь врать мне

**Стив:** Тот, кому грозит опасность, рано или поздно устаёт подозревать всех и вся, ему просто хочется довериться иногда первому встречному

**Зимний Ананас:** лол

**Зимний Ананас:** Что ж, даже если ты и не Капитан Америка и большой лжец, мне по душе твои знания ВК

**Зимний Ананас:** Мне также по душе, что ты конченный ботан

**Стив:** Говорит человек, который распознал все цитаты

**Зимний Ананас:** Ага, только я не люблю ананасы на пицце

**Стив:** Нет ничего плохого в ананасах на пицце

**Зимний Ананас:** Как скажешь, ботан. Просто вспомни об этом, когда наступит зима.

Качая головой, Стив засунул телефон в карман и пошёл в спальню. У Мстителей была назначена тренировка на следующее утро, и Стив должен был явиться туда бодреньким и полным жизненных сил.

Только вот, когда, спустя четыре часа, он получил ещё одно сообщение, он всё ещё был в сознании. Зная, что заснуть ему не светит, он взял телефон и тут же рассмеялся. Очевидно, Баки тоже не мог уснуть.

**Зимний Ананас:** Почему Властелин Колец?

**Стив:** Почему ты не спишь?

**Зимний Ананас:** А ты почему?

Стив подумал не отвечать на это, но затем решил использовать свою запатентованную «а пошло всё на хуй» тактику.

**Стив:** Бессонница

Устроившись со своим телефоном на груди, он просунул руку под голову и пялился в потолок. Баки самому явно было неохота отвечать, поэтому он не особо-то ждал ответа. Не тогда, когда они друг для друга были чуть большим, чем просто незнакомцами. Если быть честным, Стив не знал, почему он сам ответил на этот вопрос.

К его удивлению, однако, через несколько минут пришло сообщение:

**Зимний Ананас:** Кошмары. Похоже на бессонницу?

Стив снова замялся, потом написал:

**Стив:** Нет, кошмары хуже.

**Зимний Ананас:** У тебя они тоже?

**Стив:** Ты служил. Какой род войск?

**Зимний Ананас:** Морская пехота

**Стив:** Морпех? Мы больше не можем быть друзьями

**Зимний Ананас:** Мы были друзьями? Я был другом Капитана Америки? Нет! Стив, вернись!

**Зимний Ананас:** Да пофиг. Никто, кроме нас! Где мы – там победа!

**Зимний Ананас:** Знаешь, что это?

Стив фыркнул, глядя на девиз.

**Стив:** Знаю. Ты крут.

**Стив:** Тебя заставили ходить к психотерапевту? Меня заставили.

**Стив:** Наверное, не стоило мне говорить тебе это.

**Зимний Ананас:** Не волнуйся, ботан. Я унесу твои секреты в могилу. Не веришь мне? Пусть Старк проверит мой уровень допуска.

Улыбаясь, Стив провёл пальцами по краю своего телефона, задумавшись над тем, где сейчас находится Баки. Если его действительно зовут Баки. Он всё ещё не мог отбросить мысль, что всё это было дело рук Фьюри, но Баки казался таким… настоящим.

**Стив:** Спите себе и ни о чём не тревожьтесь! Не слушайте ночных шорохов!

**Зимний Ананас:** Тебе тоже доброй ночи, Стив

\----

**Стив:** Какая у тебя любимая книга? Или автор

**Зимний Ананас:** Это зависит от того, какие книги я могу вспомнить в данный момент. Мой любимый автор – Дин Кунц.

**Стив:** Я не много читал из Кунца.

**Зимний Ананас:** Моя любимая книга – Ничего не бойся, но серия Странный Томас тоже охуенная. Ты не разочаруешься.

Так и произошло. А ещё Стива не разочаровали рекомендации Баки по части музыки, фильмов и телевидения. Они одновременно смотрели новые фильмы Стар Трек, постоянно переписываясь; Баки объяснял шутки из старых фильмов, а Стив рассказывал, какие технологии были настоящими, а какие нет. Они спорили о Толкине, Диккенсе, Марке Твене и К. С. Льюисе. О последнем авторе Стив узнал сразу же после разморозки, прочитав залпом Хроники Нарнии и Письма Баламута по рекомендации Наташи.

\----

– Кто такой зимний ананас, и почему он отправил тебе фото ананаса? – спустя две недели спросила Наташа, когда они вместе вышли выпить кофе.

Разворачиваясь у прилавка, Стив выхватил телефон из Наташиной руки.

– Друг, – уклончиво ответил он, бросая взгляд на свой телефон, видя, что Баки и вправду отправил ему картинку с ананасом.

**Стив:** ?

– Так это с этим парнем ты переписывался всё это время, – спросила Наташа с улыбкой на лице. – Как его зовут? Когда я смогу с ним познакомиться?

Стив нахмурился.

– Ты мне не мать, и никогда.

– Оу, – саркастично сказала Наташа. – Ты разбиваешь мне сердце. Ну правда, как его зовут?

– Откуда ты знаешь, что это он? – раздражённо спросил Стив. Закатывая глаза, Наташа взяла свой стаканчик и отправилась в сторону углового столика. Как только Стив присел рядом с ней, она наклонилась вперёд, облокотившись на стол, и начала попивать свой напиток, спекулятивно разглядывая Стива. Понимая, что у него нет причин скрывать это от неё, он вздохнул.

– Да, ты права, это он. Его зовут Баки.

– Баки? Это что, типа ник из интернета?

– Он говорит, что это его настоящее имя. Он говорит, что он случайно отправил сообщение на неправильный номер, вместо номера его сестры.

– Не похоже, что ты ему веришь, – сказала Наташа, внимательно разглядывая его. – Так почему ты продолжаешь переписываться с ним? Он знает, что ты – Капитан Америка?

Ещё сильнее хмурясь, Стив пялился на ананас в своём телефоне. Баки пока ничего не ответил, и Стив не был уверен, почему вообще его друг отправил ему эту картинку. Однако, Наташа затронула те идиотские сомнения, что обычно появлялись у него, когда он переписывался с Баки. Он _ничегошеньки_ не знал об этом парне. Ни о том, где он жил, ни о том, откуда он был родом, ни даже о том, было ли Баки Барнс его настоящим именем. Он мог бы попросить Наташу или Тони найти парня, но это было похоже на серьёзное нарушение доверия. Он просто не мог пойти на такое.

Качая головой, он сделал первый глоток из своего стакана.

– Я не знаю, говорит ли он правду, – сказал Стив. – Может, его зовут Баки, а может, он лжёт. Важно ли это? Он смешной; ничего из того, что я рассказал ему, не попало в прессу, и он понимает мои отсылки.

Наташа хмыкнула.

– Тот, кто понимает твои отсылки – такие один на миллион. А твои шутки он тоже понимает? Потому что тогда – он самый настоящий сказочный единорог.

Закатывая глаза, Стив сделал ещё один глоток своего кофе. Это был какой-то новомодный латте, на который подсадил его Тони. Чертовски дорогой, но офигенно вкусный.

– Раз тебе так интересно, то да. Я считаю, что он тоже смешной.

– Стив, – осторожно сказала Наташа, – я вижу, что тебе и вправду нравится этот парень. Ты улыбаешься каждый раз, когда вы переписываетесь; мы никогда не видели, чтобы ты так часто улыбался. Ну и что, если Баки – это его ненастоящее имя? Пригласи его в Башню. Если он знает, что ты – Капитан Америка, тогда он, определённо знает, где ты живёшь.

Качая головой, Стив опустил свою кепку ниже к глазам.

– Нат, это мой первый друг, не связанный с Мстителями или Щ.И.Т.О.М., с которым я нашёл общий язык. Я не хочу всё испортить.

– Ты ничего не испортишь, если встретишься с ним, Стив, – сказала Наташа, потягивая свой холодный кофейный напиток. Его передёрнуло, когда одна её бровь поднялась выше, к линии роста волос. – Или речь идёт о чём-то большем, чем просто мужская дружба? Ты запал на этого парня, Стив?

Краснея до корней волос, Стив бросил недовольный взгляд на Наташу.

– На что ты намекаешь, Нат? На мою нетрадиционную сексуальную ориентацию?

Опять, Наташа закатила глаза.

– Стив, в будущем всем плевать, если ты гей. Всем плевать, если ты бисексуал. Всем плевать, если ты натурал. По крайней мере, так должно быть. Все, у кого это вызывает недовольство, либо дурак и идиот, либо просто суёт свой нос туда, где ему не место. Это нормально, если ты испытываешь к этому парню нечто большее, чем просто дружеские чувства. Ты ему нравишься?

– Не то, чтобы я спрашивал…

– Так значит, он тебе нравится?

Наклоняя вниз голову, Стив пожал плечом.

– Я даже не знаю, как он выглядит.

– Пригласи его на вечер кино, – настаивала Наташа. – По-дружески. Посмотришь, как вы поладите при встрече. Может быть, ты ему тоже нравишься, может, он просто хочет быть друзьями. При встрече тебе будет проще судить. Не будь трусишкой.

Это сработало. Стив почувствовал вызов в её словах, и то, как его грудь вздулась в ответ. Он не сомневался, что Наташа говорила правду о том, что всем было плевать на его ориентацию, даже если только мысль об этом немного внушала ему страх. Но всё дело было в том, что с тех пор, как он проснулся, многие вещи вселяли в него страх. И эта ситуация – не будет последней.

– Хорошо, я спрошу его.

– Ха-ха, – сказала Наташа со скептическим выражением на лице. – Я поверю в это только тогда, когда увижу его в следующую субботу.

\----

– Капитан Роджерс, – сказал ДЖАРВИС, когда они с Наташей вернулись обратно в Башню, – на столе регистратуры вас ожидает посылка.

Когда он бросил взгляд на Наташу, она просто пожала плечами и махнула рукой, чтобы он пошёл на первый этаж проверить, что там. Администратор улыбнулась ему с ямочками, и протянула ананас. У Стива отвалилась челюсть, но он взял его и поспешно огляделся вокруг.

– О, – сказала миниатюрная блондинка, – его уже тут нет. У мистера Барнса была встреча на тридцать пятом этаже, но это было примерно час назад.

Стив внимательно посмотрел на неё, а потом на свой неожиданный подарок.

– Что на тридцать пятом этаже?

– Подразделение по работе с протезами, Капитан, – ответила она.

Если бы Стив был слабее, чем на самом деле, он бы пошатнулся.

– Гм, спасибо, – пробурчал он, возвращаясь назад к лифту.

По пути назад, он набрал на своём телефоне сообщение Баки.

**Стив:** Получил твой подарок. Почему ты не остался?

**Зимний Ананас:** Я ненавижу ананасы

**Стив:** Но я мог бы быть тут?

Дойдя до своего этажа и так и не получив ответа, Стив почувствовал себя полным идиотом. Почему он решил, что Баки хотел встретиться со Стивом? Просто потому что он сам хотел встретиться с Баки?

**Стив:** Извини

Он разрезал ананас, прихватил его с собой на диван и включил следующую серию сериала «Мыслить как преступник», который порекомендовал ему Брюс, но за это время Баки так и не ответил ему. Ни даже после четвёртого эпизода, ни даже после пятого, когда Стив прикончил ананас и наконец-то заставил себя лечь в постель. Пригласить Баки на вечер не будет теперь так уж сложно, поскольку Стив буквально отшугнул его.

\----

**Зимний Ананас:** Я прошёл сквозь мрак, огонь и воды, многое забыл, многому научился заново.

Стив пялился на сообщение, в шоке, что он вообще получил его, уже не говоря о формате, в котором оно пришло. Цитата из Толкина. Не то, чтобы она объясняла три дня тишины со стороны Баки, с того момента, как Стив выставил себя идиотом, и Баки оставил ему ананас. К этому моменту, он был уверен, что больше никогда не услышит ни слова от Баки.

– Стив?

Поднимая взгляд на Тони, Стив следом оглядел комнату для совещаний и заметил, что все устремили свои глаза на него.

– Хочешь поделиться с классом? – спросил Тони.

– Ээ, нет, – пробормотал Стив, кладя телефон на стол экраном вниз. Практически сразу он звякнул, и Стив не смог удержаться и не схватить его снова.

**Зимний Ананас:** Дорога тяжела, ни сила, ни мудрость далеко по ней не уведут. На этой дороге у слабых будут равные шансы с сильными.

– Стив?

Теперь уже Наташа; но не успел он положить телефон, как он снова брякнул.

**Зимний Ананас:** Я внизу. Если ты всё ещё хочешь со мной встретиться.

Не обращая внимания на свою команду, с комом в горле, Стив быстро набрал ответное сообщение.

**Стив:** От тебя три дня ничего не было

**Зимний Ананас:** Я придурок?

**Стив:** Я на совещании

**Зимний Ананас:** Мне было страшно

**Зимний Ананас:** Ты – Капитан Америка, а я – искалеченный солдат в отставке

**Зимний Ананас:** Когда ты, наконец, меня увидишь, я тебе и близко не буду так интересен

Сообщения приходили быстро, друг за другом, словно Баки старался напечатать их как можно быстрее. Словно он пытался убедить Стива не убирать телефон. По правде говоря, это работало.

**Стив:** Разве не мне это решать?

**Зимний Ананас:** Я всё ещё внизу…

– Мне надо идти.

– Подожди, что? – выпалил Тони. – Стив… Брифинг?

– Да, ээ, продолжайте? – сказал Стив, быстро вставая на ноги. – Я вам не нужен, так?

– Но ведь это ты собрал всех на совещание! – быстро выйдя за дверь, он услышал, как Тони прокричал ему вслед.

– Удачи, Капитан, – сказал ДЖАРВИС ему в лифте, когда он нажал на кнопку лобби.

– Спасибо, ДЖАРВИС, – сказал Стив, чувствуя в груди возрастающие возбуждение и нервозность. Он не знал, ни почему он нервничал, ни почему был так возбуждён. Баки никогда не говорил, что был заинтересован в Стиве. Стив никогда не говорил, что его интересовал Баки. И всё же, мысль о встрече со Стивом, вызвала у Баки панику, и достаточно испугала, что он избегал Стива несколько дней. Это должно было что-то, да значить. Друзья так не паникуют.

Так ведь?

Когда лифт приехал к лобби, Стив вышел и провёл рукой по волосам. Как Баки выглядел, он понятия не имел, но его было потрясающе легко выделить в толпе. Стоя у стола регистратуры, в одной руке он держал ананас, а в другой… а другая…

Другая отсутствовала.

Заметив Стива, Баки распрямился, очевидно, сразу узнав Капитана Америку без какой-либо подсказки. Стив лишился дара речи из-за того, как выглядел Баки. На нём была зелёная футболка с длинным рукавом, серая толстовка и узкие чёрные джинсы, у него были длинные каштановые волосы, завязанные сзади у шеи. Глаза Стива задержались на точёных скулах, розовых губах бантиком и рельефных щеках. Парень был офигенно красив, даже привлекательнее, чем ожидал Стив. Чёрт, у него была ямочка на подбородке и серо-голубые глаза как у кинозвезды.

Должно быть, самооценка Баки была такой низкой из-за руки, потому что, сам по себе, парень был ходячей отрадой для глаз.

– Я ищу участника для своего приключения, – сказал Баки, когда Стив подошёл к нему, – но не так-то легко его найти.

Цитата была неточной, но Стива это мало волновало.

– Ненадёжен говорящий «прощай» на тёмном пути, – тихо ответил Стив.

Баки покраснел и опустил взгляд. Потом он протянул ананас Стиву.

– Других цитат я не запомнил, – пробурчал он. – Слушай, я… Извини. Ты… И я…

Стив подошёл на шаг ближе и взял ананас из руки Баки.

– И слабейший из смертных может изменить ход будущего, – мягко сказал Стив.

Резко вздёрнув голову, Баки недовольно посмотрел на Стива.

– Ты глумишься надо мной, Стив?

– Никогда не смейтесь над живыми драконами, – серьёзно сказал Стив.

Губы Баки подёрнулись.

– Дракон, правда?

– Поднимешься наверх? – спросил Стив, фруктом указывая в сторону лифта. – Мы можем поговорить с глазу на глаз?

– Ээ, конечно, – сказал Баки, в его голосе непрерывно чувствовалась неуверенность. И всё же, он последовал за ним, когда Стив пошёл вперёд. ДЖАРВИС открыл двери лифта для них, потом закрыл их за ними, и они начали подниматься.

– Я не могу поверить, что ты на самом деле Капитан Америка, – ляпнул Баки.

Стив ехидно фыркнул.

– Да, но чаще всего – я просто Стив.

На его этаже они вышли из лифта, и Стив повёл их в кухню, пока Баки разглядывал квартиру, которую Старк обставил для него. Это было приятное место, но оно было чуточку слишком приятным по меркам Стива. Единственной положительной стороной было то, что квартира находилась рядом с его командой, его семьёй из будущего. Он обожал тот факт, что его друзья были рядом.

– Крутая хата, – сказал Баки, останавливаясь напротив Стива у кухонного острова.

– Преимущество дружбы со Старком, – признал Стив. Он поставил ананас на столешницу, достал разделочную доску и нож и посмотрел на Баки.

– Так почему ты перестал писать мне?

Баки провёл рукой по волосам на макушке.

– Мне показалось, что ты расстроился, что я не остался.

– Так и было, – признал Стив.

Морщась, Баки смотрел, как Стив начал резать свой фрукт.

– И иногда твои сообщения немного… – Баки сделал вдох и поспешил произнести следующее: – И иногда твои сообщения немного кокетливые, и поэтому я подумал, понимаешь, возможно, ты хочешь быть чем-то большим, чем просто друзья. И от этого я запаниковал, потому что ты такой клёвый, а я... _я_.

Стив смотрел на Баки с недовольным выражением на лице.

– Я не вижу, что с тобой не так, но, – Стив поднял кусочек ананаса, – я вроде не услышал, что я тебе неинтересен.

– Ты издеваешься? – ляпнул Баки. – Конечно, ты мне интересен! Ты… прям секс-бог. У меня нет одной руки, и у меня кошмары, и ПТСР, а ты…

– У меня тоже кошмары и ПТСР, – сказал Стив, жуя кусочек фрукта, на который Баки старался не смотреть. Он усмехнулся, когда лицо Баки исказилось от неодобрения. – У меня чрезвычайно опасная работа, из-за которой я и все люди в моей жизни находятся под пристальным наблюдением СМИ.

– И тебе нравятся ананасы, – сухо сказал Баки.

– Я хуже всех, – подтвердил Стив, кладя нож и обходя кухонный остров.

Глаза Баки округлились, но он стоял не шевелясь, пока Стив приближался к нему.

– Ты будешь на вкус как ананас, – выпалил Баки, когда Стив остановился и положил руку ему на бедро, притягивая его ещё ближе.

– Мм, – утвердительно ответил Стив. – В состоянии принести такую жертву, Бак?

Серо-голубые глаза проскользнули по губам Стива, потом вернулись к глазам.

– Тебя правда не напрягает моя инвалидность?

– Ни капельки, – прошептал Стив, приближаясь ближе. – Так что, хочешь попробовать меня на вкус?

Баки покраснел, сдавленно простонал и прижался губами к губам Стива. Поцелуй получился грубым – Баки прильнул к плечам Стива – но, в то же время, великолепным. Баки посасывал язык Стива, прикусывал его губы, и оставил Стива бездыханным, когда он отстранился.

– Ох, – прошептал Баки. – Может быть, ананасы и не так уж ужасны.

Стив широко улыбнулся и прильнул ближе, чтобы продолжить начатое.

– Приятно наконец-то познакомиться, Баки Барнс.

Глаза Баки уже закрывались, когда начался ещё один ананасовый поцелуй.


End file.
